wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
My Favorite Cuisine
was a slot event that ran in November 05, 2018. Announcement(s) NTT. Solmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #658 -Event Announcement by Klaus, Randy- Randy “What’s your favorite dish to cook, Klaus?” Klaus “What’s up with you? Well, what about you?” Randy “Umm... I can’t think of anything.” Klaus “Don’t ask a question you don’t have an answer for.” Randy “Oh, but I’m pretty good at using my cooking machine! I just invented one this morning. Look! It automatically cooks sandwiches after you put some breadcrumbs in it! Just press the Start button!” Klaus “Hey, don’t you dare press it here. I have a bad feeling about this.” Randy “Oops! I already did... Huh? Why is there smoke coming out...?” Klaus “Hey! It’s going out of control! Stop right now!”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #658." Retrieved on November 02, 2018. Note *Costed x1 Gedonelune Medal per play. *First play was for Free. *All rewards were given only once. *Consumable Items rewarded were (at total): x6 Elias' Classic Muffin, x11000 Romance Point, x3 Magic Key, x3 Dresser, x3 Storage and x1 Gedonelune Medal. Were made for this event: *7 stories, being one to each character: Klaus II, Azusa, Guy, Glenn, Leslie, Zeus and Hiro. *44 avatar items, being 1 exclusive to the event shop. Summary Intro "Enjoy delicious food with the one you love!" Story(ies) Hiro: :Liz Hart (MC) was at the Night Cafe when Hiro came back from visiting Zeus' family on a business trip in Queensblade Kingdom. Hiro put down his backpack and took various colorful snacks and drinks, Liz mentioned that the candy looked like jewelry, when Caesar and Alfonse came over. Alfonse put a piece of candy "caramel" in his mouth, a puff of smoke rose on the spot and he got transformed into a boar. Hiro told that the transformations probably would not last long. Caesar curious about the candy effects took one to himself but instead of transforming into an animal he became what they called a "monster" (something similar to a black tiny raindrop ghost). Liz took a sip of a drink that Hiro bough in another shop, and she started feeling "exhilarating, opposite to feeling sick," like "floating in the air." Hiro remembered that it was a drink Vincent asked him to buy, a magical drink that cures fatigue. Caesar and Alfonse felt bothered that the couple had forgot them and where put aside by Hiro so he could stay with Liz. Guy: :Liz invited Guy to have tea as a thanks for his help. In the school dining hall, Luca was there trying to help the Chef to choose something new for the menu. Liz and Guy saw it and offered their help. Guy suggested pasta in a "gigantic bow," to which Luca replied that it could waste to much food. Liz proposed fancy sweets but the budget would not afford it. Liz then played about a maid cafe. The boys loving the idea, asked her to try how it could go, Luca did a maid outfit with magic for Liz and she, having fun with the play, asked them what they would like. Guy embarrassed by Liz appearance could not respond to her question, blushing. As Luca answered Liz, Guy even more embarrassed gave up on the maid cafe idea and took Liz away from the dinning hall picking her up in his arms. Glenn: :It was Liz and Glenn day off and they were out in the town's back street were usually had many food stands and take-out options. Liz had compromised to help the dining hall chef to come up with a new menu. Liz points to a big chunk of meat spinning around on a skewer, said to be often sliced right of the slab and used to make sandwiches, yet the chuck of meat was to big to be roasted in the dinning hall. :Rice cakes that looked like Big macaroni stewed in a sauce came from a country called Korua, the macaroni-like dumplings are made from sticky rice and the sauce is made with bean paste, chili pepper and sugar. But was more of a snack than a meal. Trivia *This event revealed that the school dining hall have a male chef. Gallery Kt13201.jpg|Stories cover Category:Slot Events Category:Events